1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to quick connect couplings and, more particularly, to a quick connect coupling with an improved retainer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many types of quick connect couplings of the type used in automotive applications and the like. These previously known quick connect couplings typically comprise an elongated female part open at one end. A resilient retainer having radially inwardly projecting locking tabs is contained within the interior of the female part. Thereafter, the male part comprising a tube with an annular bead adjacent its end is insertable into the female part. Upon doing so, the locking tabs engage an outwardly facing surface of the bead to thereby retain the male and female parts together.
There have been a number of previously known methods for securing the retainer to the female part. In one type of previously known quick connect coupling, the female part includes an annular and radially inwardly extending lip formed around its open end. The retainer, which is constructed of a resilient material such as spring steel, is then inserted into the housing chamber through its open end so that, as the retainer radially expands following insertion into the female housing, an outer end of the retainer abuts against and then is trapped by the annular lip.
In one type of previously known annular retainer, the annular retainer is formed from an elongated band of resilient material, such as spring steel. Locking tabs are then stamped outwardly from the body of the spring steel and the band with the outwardly extending tabs is then formed into a tubular cylindrical shape such that the ends of the band are spaced apart from each other. The tubular retainer is then radially and inwardly compressed in order to reduce the diameter of the retainer so that it can be inserted past the retainer lip and into the interior of the female housing chamber. Following insertion, the retainer expands radially outwardly in the fashion described above.
One disadvantage of these previously known retainers, however, is that the retainers are often times deformed past their elastic limit as they are compressed in preparation for their insertion into the female housing. Such post elastic deformation, furthermore, often times occurs around the cut outs forming the locking tabs where the actual material of the band is reduced by the area of locking tabs.
When the previously know retainers are radially compressed past their elastic limit, the retainers assume an oval shape. Once released within the female housing chamber, the retainers do not return to their circular shape but instead remain oval, such that the outer ends of the retainers may not be fully entrapped by the annular lip on the female housing. When this occurs, the fluid coupling often times exhibits reduced pullout strength, improper sealing, premature failure and other disadvantages.